


Tumblr Boy

by LostBoy626



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5secondsofsummer - Freeform, BottomMichael, BoyxBoy, Bromance, Fanfiction, Feminine Michael, Gay, Kinky, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Princess - Freeform, TopLuke, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBoy626/pseuds/LostBoy626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Clifford was a popular, well-known Tumblr boy. He posted many provocative pictures online, always wanting the attention. And he easily got it. He was so beautiful and seemed like an absolute twink, but he was honestly the complete opposite. He had so many sexual desires and just wanted a man to fulfill them. He was very feminine as well, another thing his fans loved about him.</p><p>Luke Hemmings was a simple teenager trying to get by in life. He attended college and went on the day-to-day basis of school, work, then going home to his small apartment and having a lovely meal of frozen dinner. He barely got by with his job, most of his money going towards student loans or his rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

> All credit goes to the author @MukeSinner. I adored her work and wanted to post it on here for her.

Michael Clifford was a popular, well-known Tumblr boy. He posted many provocative pictures online, always wanting the attention. And he easily got it. He was so beautiful and seemed like an absolute twink, but he was honestly the complete opposite. He had so many sexual desires and just wanted a man to fulfill them. He was very feminine as well, another thing his fans loved about him.

Luke Hemmings was a simple teenager trying to get by in life. He attended college and went on the day-to-day basis of school, work, then going home to his small apartment and having a lovely meal of frozen dinner. He barely got by with his job, most of his money going towards student loans or his rent.

One night, Luke was working on an assignment. The assignment was to find three top social media sites and explain their impact on the world of internet.

"Tumblr," Luke read aloud, clicking on the 'sign-up' icon. He quickly made an account then just scrolled through, trying to get the gist of what it was about. He looked at popular posts and trends along with people.

"Hm," he said to himself, clicking on a specific photo. He let it load for a moment then gawked as he saw the figure. White panties and a purple sweater.

"Wow...." he breathed out. It was just a body picture, not showing the face or anything. He clicked on the person's profile, seeing a picture of a young, beautiful boy wearing a cute little bow in his hair. He smiled to himself and scrolled through his account, seeing all the selfies and full-body pictures. Luke had to admit, the boy was absolutely stunning.

"Michael Clifford," he read, a wide smiled on his face.


	2. Chapter 1

Michael pulled up his inner camera and popped out his hip slightly. He held his sweater up with his spare hand, revealing his white lace lingerie underneath. He made a sweet, innocent face and took the picture. He smiled at the result and loaded it onto his Tumblr account. He added a brief little caption then set his phone aside, pulling on some skinny jeans.

Once he was finished getting ready, he grabbed his phone once more and left his apartment. He lived downtown in a peaceful building. Mostly old, wealthy people lived there and it was truly lovely. Michael waved to the woman at the desk then walked outside. His little boots scuffed against the sidewalk and he pulled his sweater closer to his body, shivering a little. He kept to himself as he strolled to a little bakery on the corner, getting his daily coffee.

He entered the cozy feeling building and smiled, the bell chiming above him.

"Mikey!" an old woman called, pulling the boy in for a hug. Michael giggled and gladly obliged, giving the plump old woman a hug.

"How are you, dear?" she asked and began making Michael his usual coffee. He smiled widely and rest his elbows up on the counter, watching her add in extra creamer.

"I'm good. It's awfully chilly outside today," he said and laughed softly, thanking her as she handed him the coffee cup. He pulled out the money and gave her the usual tip. She of course insisted but he refused to take it back.

"The news said it'll storm soon," she said as she finished cleaning up the tables. Business was usually slow around this time because the morning rush had already ended. Michael hummed in reply and sipped on the beverage, humming at the warmth.

He looked around the bakery and smiled to himself. It was like a childhood memory. His mum would always bring him here on Sundays after church for hot chocolate and treats. He continued the 'tradition' by coming almost every day for coffee. It was a small place, but it was lovely and cozy, and the old women were always so kind to him.

"What are you up to today?" she asked and put away the washcloth, sweeping up the floor instead. Michael shrugged and smiled softly.

"I might just go home after this and do my thing," he said and shrugged again. 'Doing his thing' was pretty much just him posting on Tumblr. He was obsessed with it and loved the fame he had on there. She smiled and nodded, sweeping up the crumbs into a dustpan.

"Have a nice day and come back later," she said and kissed his temple. Mikey giggled and nodded, getting up and walking towards the door. He waved goodbye to them all then left the tiny building, walking back home. Every few seconds his phone would buzz from notifications and he knew it was from Tumblr.

He returned home and laid back down in bed, scrolling through the notifications. He rolled his eyes at the perverted comments from men who were probably in their forties and had failing marriages, but he smiled at the sweet comments. He loved praises and just being adored.

Michael responded to a few comments, just to prove he didn't care only about his fame but his followers as well. He clicked on some of their accounts, just curious of what they looked like and such. One certain account caught his eye. It was an empty account, nothing posted or anything. He hummed curiously and bit his lip, wondering if it was just some creep or what. They didn't send any feedback on Michael's posts, but he still had him in his news feed.

Before Michael could think anything else, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and climbed out of bed, going over to the door and first looking through the peephole. He giggled as he saw Ashton waiting patiently on the other side of the door. He unlocked it and opened it, smiling at his best friend.

"Hi Ashton," he said and waved him in. The older boy smiled widely at him and held out a little box.

"Got you something," he said, that wide, goofy grin on his face. Mikey giggled and went in the living room, sitting on the cream-colored sofa and opening the little box. He gasped and looked at Ashton with wide eyes.

"Ashton!" he squealed. The other lad just smiled even more.

"So... what do you think?" he asked excitedly. Michael gently picked it up and couldn't help but laugh.

"You idiot. Where did you find him?" he asked and smiled at the furry little creature -- a kitten.

Ashton laughed softly and shrugged. "It was just in some abandoned box. I saw it and it reminded me of you," he said and grinned even more. Michael smiled and gently pet the fluffy, white kitten.

"It's really cute," he admitted, watching the kitten knead lightly at his thigh. Ashton watched it for a moment then smiled up at Michael.

"What will you call it?" he asked softly, gently reaching out a hand to the scrawny cat. Michael shrugged and ruffled its ears.

"Maybe I'll call it 'Mini Me' because you basically said I look like a kitten," he joked with a laugh.

Ashton chuckled and shrugged a little. "You do look like a kitten!" he said and poked his cheek.

Michael blushed and rolled his eyes fondly. They babbled and played with the new pet for a while then Mikey's phone suddenly buzzed.

"Who's that?" Ashton asked, peeking at Michael's phone. The boy sighed and grabbed it, showing Ashton it was a Tumblr notification.

"Probably some perverted comment," he said and opened the app. Ashton knew about Michael's Tumblr life, and he totally supported his friend. He just didn't want the boy to be in any kind of danger with the internet creeps.

"Is it?" he asked after a few minutes, watching Michael read over a message.

The boy bit his lip softly, showing Ashton the message.

"It's this guy with a blank profile."


	3. Chapter 2

Michael stared down at his phone, a blank expression on his face. Ashton had left about an hour ago and Michael was now in his bedroom, having his kitten close by.

"What the hell," he said and sighed, shaking his head a little. He read the message once more, deciding to finally respond. It read exactly this:

/Hii (: I'm Lucas. I'm a college student and I've been assigned to research some social media sites. Would you mind giving me an overview of Tumblr?/

Michael bit his lip and looked at the email, which was listed below. He pulled out his laptop and opened his email. He typed in 'Luke's' email then sent him a simple message.

/Hi, I'm Michael Clifford./

He smiled to himself and nodded, seemed simple enough.

Luke was studying for his history exam when he heard his laptop make a notification noise. He looked up from his book and wheeled his desk chair closer to the laptop, logging in and checking the notification. He saw the little icon on his email and bit his lip, wondering if it was one of his professors informing him of his grades or some schoolwork.

He bit his lip when he saw the unfamiliar email address. He clicked on it and read over it a few times, feeling his heart flip as he saw it was Michael Clifford from Tumblr.

He bit his lip harshly and swallowed thickly, feeling his hands suddenly became clammy from how nervous he was. Why was he nervous though? It was just a simple email of discussing Tumblr.

/Hello :) Could you tell me just the basics about Tumblr?/

Luke read that over and bit his lip hard. God, it sounded so cheesy and boring. This kid probably thought he was some old man using the internet for the first time. He sighed and decided to add to it.

"And maybe even tell me a little about yourself," Luke said aloud as he typed those exact words onto the email. He smiled to himself and sent it, tapping his fingers along his desk as he waited for a reply.

Michael scrolled through his feed as he waited for a response, honestly curious of how this 'Luke' guy found him. But then again he was quite popular -- not trying to sound conceited or anything.

Michael looked up and saw the new message. He smiled to himself as he read it, liking that he actually asked about him personally.

/Well I am 16. Yes, my name really is Michael. I am gay and live in Australia. I'm single and interested in anyone really ;-)/

He was so excited to talk about himself he didn't even talk about Tumblr.

Luke read over the message and smiled to himself, not even noticing he ignored the first question.

/You're from Australia? I am too :-)/

Michael gawked as he read the email and bit his lip.

/Oh really? Mind telling me about yourself?/

He had to admit, he was quite interested in him even though he had absolutely no idea what he looked like or how his true personality was.

Luke could feel his cheeks heat up as he read the response. Why would someone like Michael care about him? Matter of fact, why would anyone care about him.

/Um well my name is Luke. I'm eighteen and I'm currently attending a university. I am bisexual and single as well./

Well that sounded good enough, Luke thought to himself. He was rather shy in person, and I showed kinda through the internet. Within just a few moments, Michael responded.

/Hm really? That's cool ;-) Would you mind texting maybe? Sorry, messaging through email just seems like something old people would do x/

Luke bit his lip hard. What as that 'x' for? What did it mean? He shook his head a little and typed out his number. Michael said goodbye then he closed out of his email.

He waited a good five minutes but he still didn't receive a text. He frowned and scratched the back of his neck. Maybe Michael just didn't want to talk to him. That's understandable, most people normally don't.

Luke sighed and put away all of his school stuff. He changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt then laid down on bed. He grabbed his phone and bit his lip, deciding to wait just a little longer.

Michael got ready or bed and set out some cat food and water along with the litter box -- all items being supplied by Ashton.

He turned on his night light then laid down in bed, letting his kitten settle in his lap. He pet it gently, giggling as it purred. He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Luke.

/Hii it's Mikey :) Sorry, I was getting ready for bed x/

Luke sighed put his phone on the charger. Just as he was about to set it on his nightstand, it buzzed, notifying him of a new text. He bit his lip and unlocked his phone, first saving the number to his contacts then replying.

/Oh it's fine :/ 

Michael smiled to himself and glanced at his kitten, seeing it already doze off.

/You seem like a really nice guy, but I wish I could see your face..../

Michael sent, being quite obvious with the hint.

Luke swallowed hard and stared at the screen blankly. He was never really comfortable with sending people pictures of himself, but he has seen far more than just Michael's face.

/How about I send you one in the morning, yeah? I promise I will./

Mikey picked at his nails as he waited then smiled at his screen. He honestly found it kinda cute how shy Luke seemed.

/Oh okay, no problem :) Well I'm gonna go ahead to sleep, so I'll wake up to your selfie in the morning. And who knows... maybe you'll even get a picture of me ;-)/

Luke nearly choked on air as he read the message. Was Michael being sexual? Wow... he's never experienced something like that. Was this sexting? He honestly didn't even know.

/Yeah, of course. Goodnight x/

Luke sent, deciding to not question anything. He even put that little 'x', which he was quite proud of.

Michael smirked to himself and replied to the text.

/Goodnight, Lucas ;-)/


	4. Chapter 3

Luke scrambled out of his car and inside the building. He jogged up the two flights of stairs then rushed to his classroom. He fixed himself a little then quietly walked in, going directly to his seat. He sat down with a sigh and set his laptop and textbook on the desk. He set everything out neatly then began taking notes on the lesson, trying to keep up with the professor.

You see, what had happened was Luke ended up being late because of Michael. He had sent the boy a selfie as promised but Mikey kept asking if it was actually real. He had to make a Snapchat just so he could prove it was him.

But it doesn't stop there.

Michael then began sending him spams of pictures, either of his outfit or just cute selfies. Luke was so distracted he ended up running late.

He sighed to himself and rubbed his face, trying to concentrate on the lesson. But his mind thought otherwise. He couldn't stop thinking about Michael. The boy was so dirty and inappropriate, and Luke would find himself blushing and becoming a flustered mess every time he sent provocative pictures.

***

Luke walked into his apartment and shut the door with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, having an awful headache. Work was the worst and he just wanted to take a long shower and sleep.

He walked to his desk and set down his backpack and books, not feeling any motivation to do his assignments. He walked to his bed and dove under the blankets, kicking off his jeans since he usually slept with just a shirt and boxers on. He pulled out his phone and saw he had several messages. He bit his lip softly and furrowed his eyebrows slightly when he saw they were mostly from Michael. He opened the conversation and read through the messages, mostly of Mikey just saying 'hi' or 'hey' an excessive amount of times.

Hey, sorry, I had school. ~ Luke

He patiently waited for a reply, yawning a few times because he was just so damn tired.

Michael was laying on the coach, playing with his little kitten. He still hadn't figured out a name for it, and just decided to call it Kitty. His phone chimed and the feline's ears perked up a little. Mikey giggled and kissed the top of its head then picked up his phone, a wide smile blossoming upon his face as he saw it was Luke.

Oh it's fine, babe (: ~ Michael

Luke smiled softly and relaxed a little, quickly responding since he wasn't really doing anything else at the moment.

What are you up to? ~ Luke

Oh nothing, just watching television with my cat. ~ Michael.

Aww :) so cute. ~ Luke

Very, I mean, two kitties for you now ;) ~ Michael

Luke's eyes widened slightly when he saw that. What did that mean? 'Two kitties'? And for him?

Wait what? What do you mean? ~ Luke

Michael slowly licked his lips as he read Luke's reply, loving how innocent his mind was.

I can be a kitty for you.... ~ Michael

I'm sorry, but I don't understand. ~ Luke

Michael sighed softly in defeat, deciding to shift topics a little.

Are you a virgin? ~ Michael

Luke blushed deeply at the question. He found it rather personal in all honesty. He thought sex was meant for once you're married, and he followed that.

Um yeah.... Why do you ask? ~ Luke

I'm just curious :) I find it cute how innocent you are. ~ Michael

Innocent? Just because I haven't had sex? ~ Luke

Well you're innocent to kinks also. But that's okay, babe. I'll be sure to help with that ;) ~ Michael

And how will you do that? ~ Luke

Michael licked his lips and smirked to himself. Even though he was a bottom, he was quite dominant and controlling. But he loved being dominated as well.

Nothing, nothing.... :) I'm gonna go take a bath now, so I'll text you later. ~ Michael.

Oh okay, bye-bye. ~ Luke

Michael licked his lips and giggled as he typed.

Bye, Lucas ;) ~ Michael


	5. Chapter 4

Michael smiled at the finished look, doing a graceful twirl in the mirror. He giggled and ran his hands over the very detailed lingerie. It was bubblegum pink with little bows and fishnet along some parts. He hummed as he got an idea and grabbed his phone, deciding to message Luke.

Hey, is there any way we can meet up? You said you live in Australia too, but where exactly? ~ Michael

As he waited or a response, he began taking several mirror selfies, showing off his stunning body.

Michael honestly wanted to turn Luke bad. He wanted to take his innocence and just fuck him. He knew it sounded weird being the submissive or girl of the relationship, but it was true. He liked pleasing men. Think of it as a dominant wanting to wreck a twink, just the positions were swapped.

Luke answered after a few minutes, asking Michael for his address so he could drive there the following weekend. They lived about two hours away from each other since Luke's college campus wasn't nearby.

Michael squealed and sent it to him, very eager to meet Luke in person.

They set up a specific time and date as well as a location. On Friday they would go to a restaurant not too far from Michael's house at around 6:30. Afterwards, they would return to Mikey's house and Luke would stay until Sunday evening.

Luke had to go because he had to catch up on some homework. Michael sat aside his phone and decided to dress up instead. He couldn't decide what he wanted to wear for when Luke came. He wanted to show him a few things for sure.

***

Luke grabbed his last bag then left the apartment. He packed it into his car then ran inside once more, making sure everything was all packed up. He felt so nervous to see Michael. He hoped this wasn't some sick prank and he hoped Michael actually liked him.

Luke sent him a text saying he had left his place and was on his way there. He stopped at McDonald's for lunch (he didn't go to school that day so he could have enough time to drive and be there on-time).

He hummed along to the radio and easily drove with one hand as he ate, also thinking to himself. What would they even do during his visit? He supposed it was just like meeting an online friend -- because that's exactly what it was. But Luke was positive there was more to it. It was obviously they liked each other and Michael had some intimate intentions with Luke.

The blonde blushed just at the thought. He's never gone any farther with someone than just kissing. Yes, he was inexperienced, but he knew the basics.

He sighed to himself and sipped on his drink, feeling his tummy churn from how nervous he was.

It took him so long to get ready because he didn't want to look too casual nor too formal. He ending up settling with a gray Nirvana shirt, black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and a beanie.

He wondered how Michael truly acted offline. He wondered if he was still as girly as he appeared to be on the internet. Luke honestly hoped so. He was so impressed by the boy because he could be both at once. For example, he could be absolutely dirty and so naughty, yet act like a total twink.

It confused Luke, but he didn't question it.

Michael cleaned up his house as he waited for Luke. His parents were rarely ever home because of business trips and such. They worked in the business industry and constantly attended meetings and visited other companies. Michael didn't mind honestly. He had everything he needed and wanted.

He showered briefly once he finished then dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and a crop top. He styled his hair up and even put on some light makeup. He didn't wear makeup too often, but he did on special occasions.

Tonight felt like one of those nights.

He anxiously waited downstairs, pacing around the door area as the time approached for when Luke was supposed to pick him up.

He felt shaky yet thrilled at the same time. He wanted to truly meet Luke and get to know him, not just have sex with him.

Michael nearly screamed as the doorbell rang and he quickly opened it. His eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he saw the boy in front of him. He looked effortlessly flawless in his skinnies and band t-shirt. Mikey noticed the light dusting of facial hair and rubbed his thighs together.

"Lucas," he breathed out, his eyes raking over his body.

Luke flushed deep red and shyly laced his hands behind his back. He always got shy and tongue-tied when someone stared at him, checking him out.

"H-Hi," he stammered, briefly glancing at Michael then back down at his Vans. The boy looked just like he did in his pictures, if not even better. He wanted to stare at him and just take in the sight, but he knew he couldn't hold the gaze because how awkward he'd feel.

Michael could tell the boy was embarrassed and uncomfortable, so he decided to say something.

"I'll help you bring in your stuff then we can go, alright?" he asked and smiled warmly, trying to make the boy feel comfortable. Luke looked up and nodded slowly, blushing like mad as their eyes locked. He seemed to be in a trance as Michael walked forward then walked out to his car, helping him with his few bags.

The blonde swallowed thickly and followed after Michael, his eyes wondering around the house.

"And this is my room," Michael said and pushed open the door, revealing his neat bedroom. He had posters up of some of his idols but everything was mostly girly and feminine. Luke quietly looked around for a bit and Mikey smiled fondly.

"Let's go on our date, yeah?"


	6. Chapter 5

Michael smiled and scanned his eyes around the room. They were at a restaurant of Luke's choice, and Mikey was impressed. The hostess led them to their table and gave them menus, first taking drink orders then excusing herself from the table.

Luke sat across from Michael, quietly fumbling with his bracelets. Mikey glanced at him and gently nudged his arm.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. I won't bite," he said and playfully nipped the air. Luke couldn't help but laugh softly, making Michael smile widely in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this," Luke said honestly.

Michael nodded and bit his lip softly. "Used to what exactly?" he asked, voice soft and tender.

The blonde flicked his eyes up to Michael's and slowly swallowed. "Dates," he breathed out, letting out another breath.

Michael nodded and grinned at him, gently patting his hand. Luke nodded and watched the boy's hand, a small smile forming on his lips.

"So, tell me about yourself," Michael said and retreated his hand after a few moments.

Luke shrugged a little and scanned over the menu. "Well as I mentioned before, I'm a college student," he began.

Michael cut him off by holding his hand up. "Cut all that," he said, a smug grin on his face. "You're bisexual, yeah?" he asked and licked his lips. Luke swallowed thickly at the question, suddenly feeling all clammy.

"Y-Yeah," he murmured quietly, keeping his gaze down on the menu in front of him. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his sexuality -- because he didn't find that something to be embarrassed of. He was so flustered because of Michael's gaze. He could feel the boy's eyes raking down his body. Who knew. He might be ripping of Luke's shirt in his imagination.

"Hm," Mikey simply replied, his lustful eyes finally returning to Luke's. "Are you dominate?"

The blonde boy's eyes went wide and he gaped, being caught completely off guard.

"W-What?" he stuttered out, his cheeks rosy red. Michael licked his lips and bit the corner of his lower lip gently.

"You heard me," he said, his voice going soft and sounding seductive. "Are you dominate? Do you do the penetra--"

Luke nearly had to cover his ears because he was getting so flustered by this.

"Yeah, I guess so," he blurted out. Michael smiled widely at the response and nodded.

"I'll teach you a few things," be said and simply began looking at his menu. Luke bit his lip hard and stared at the younger boy as he read through the dinner options.

"Like what?"

Mikey glanced up at him and giggled softly. "I'll teach you all about sex," he said and smiled sweetly.

Luke swallowed hard and looked at him, not understanding how he was talking so dirty yet being so sweet at the same time.

"O-Okay," he mumbled and stuck his nose in the menu, trying to hide his obvious blush.

Michael smiled even more, looking like the Cheshire Cat. "So cute," he said to himself, though the older boy heard him.

Luke acted like he didn't hear it, though his face told otherwise. He felt so uncomfortable and nervous all at once.

"W-What are you going to get?" he asked, his voice blocked a little due to the menu being so close to his face. Michael reached forward and pulled the menu down, revealing Luke's face.

"Keep it down. I can't see your face when you have it up," he said and smiled sweetly, winking at the blue eyed boy.

Luke's mouth felt dry but he slowly nodded. "Sorry," he mumbled and looked back at the menu. Michael smiled and picked his own menu up, scanning through the options.

"This looks good," he said and pointed to an image of a dish. Luke nodded and smiled softly.

"I think I'll get the same thing."

They babbled about themselves as they waited for their meals, and their conversations were surprisingly normal. They told each other things about themself and just the basics.

Once their food arrived, they sat in mostly silence, but a comfortable one.

"Answer this honestly," Michael started to say as he wiped his mouth. Luke nodded to show he was paying attention as he sipped on his ice tea.

"How many relationships have you been in? And tell me whether they were a boy or girl," he said and smiled, curious of the answer.

Luke bit his lip but nodded. The question was simple enough.

"Well I had my first girlfriend in middle school. I had a boyfriend near the end of eighth grade and we were together until tenth grade. And I had another boyfriend during my junior year," he said and took another bite of his food once he finished.

Michael blinked a few times and bit his lip. "Only three people?" he gawked. "People must throw themselves at you! I mean--" he said and gestured his hands towards Luke. "You're incredibly hot!"

Luke shyly turned his head to the side and blushed deep red, feeling some of the other diner's attention on them.

"Michael," he hushed, slowly lifting his head up once more.

Mikey stared at Luke and shook his head, laughing dryly. "I don't understand. You're so attractive yet have been with so few of people. Why?"

The blonde shrugged a little and sighed softly, glancing out the window. "I don't see the point in being with someone if your relationship isn't intended to last," he said softly. He could see the confusion on Michael's face and he sighed softly.

"I just-- never mind. Are you done eating?" he asked and pulled out his wallet. He was about to pulled out the money for the bill, but a dainty hand stopped him.

"Lucas," Michael said softly. The boy looked up and swallowed slowly.

"Yeah?"

Michael bit his lip and scanned his eyes.

"If we do end up having a relationship, it will be intended to last."


End file.
